Daniel Watch
Daniel Watch is the current leader of Natura Team, as well as a member of Hero Recon Team. Biography Early Life Daniel Watch was created roughly two thousand years ago at the Hero Assembly Tower. He and another Hero- Eric Void- we created to test a concept one of the Factory's scientists witnessed in certain organic species. This ability was telepathy, which the scientist believed could be useful for negotiations and interrogations. However, when he and Eric were brought into testing, the scientists noticed something odd. While the Heroes were capable of reading each other's thoughts, they could not read those of other beings. The two ended up overloading each other's processors with redundant information, and had to be shut down to prevent overheating in their systems. While the head scientist of the operation was displeased with this unforeseen outcome, he did see use in their linked minds. The two robots were drafted onto the Natura Team as Rookies, where the leader of the unit- James Glass- put them through training. Under his wing, the two each developed their own set of skills, with Daniel being considered the "rouge" of the duo. After a couple of decades, the two became full-fledged Heroes. Within three centuries of their careers, two more Rookies were created with similar telepathic technology; Sienna Heart and Tarmo Siphon. Tragedy struck Natura centuries later when they came into combat with an unknown criminal. During the fight, Glass was impaled through the chest and flung into a river nearby. While Void and Voltage kept the villain occupied, Daniel and Sienna dove under to save their leader. Though Seinna was designed to be a medic, her tools were designed to her those with organic tissue. Watch attempted to patch his mentor's wounds with a repair kit he had on hand, but it only delayed his termination. Before he expired, he left supportive words for Watch and Heart, dying in their arms. By the time they carried his body back to their teammates, the criminal had already been apprehended. The group boarded him onto a Drop Ship and had him incarnated in the Factory's prisons. Eric Void was promoted to Leader of Natura Team, with Daniel as his second-in-command. Years later, both bots were summoned by Merrick Fortis for a private meeting. He offered them a place within his unit, the Hero Recon Team. Although both accepted his invitation, Watch wasn't welling to depart from Natura. He requested that he remain with them rather than leave with Void, as he wasn't too confident in the younger twins' abilities yet. Fortis permitted this, though he warned that Watch will be summoned if the situation is dire enough. Watch returned to his Team as their new leader, explaining that Eric had been drafted onto a more elite Team. Leadership In more recent times, he has accepted three new rookies into his squadron. These were Ciar Raiden, Lloyd Steel, and Benjamin Frost. Shortly after the events of Quatros, he was called by Fortis to survey the planet for any loose ends. Before arriving, he was given experimental armor based on a native lifeform called the Grandclock Owl. Upon landing on the planetoid, he began to experience visions. An unseen voice called to him, warning him of force plotting to "open a door to darkness". Though he initially hand-waved the visions off as glitches or malware, he eventually reported these to Fortis. Months later, the "door to darkness" finally appeared. It was the blackhole that spawned a breakout within Villain Custody, scattering them across the stars. Watch was sent after the war criminal Minutebot. Watch followed him to a gravitational anomalously in the Crovus system and swiftly engaged him, though both were pulled into the distortion field in the chaos. They found themselves being flung across different time periods, among them being the conflict the Minutebot took in. His real goal was to change time by assassinating his archenemy before his past face could be defeated by him. Watch was able to prevent this, but wounded up being sent into the far future with him in the process. Reports of what happened between there and his return to his then-present is unknown. Rumors have surfaced that the Minutebot descended into madness proir to their return. Watch would later be sent off-world on a secret mission from Recon Command. He has yet to return from it. Abilities and Traits TBW Powers and Equipment TBW Forms Appearances * TBW Trivia * He serves as the Hero Factory counterpart to Diaon, a male Toa of Water from Ahpolki Inika's BIONICLE storyline. Said incarnation was previously conceived as a Toa of Time, with this one's surname making reference to this. Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Hero Factory Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Living Robots